


Black and Blue

by DrBracewell



Category: Ace Mansion (Roleplay)
Genre: F/M, lord please forgive me for i have sinned, oh god im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrBracewell/pseuds/DrBracewell
Relationships: Jex/Tali, Mentions Dotali
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Black and Blue

It had been a few months since the ESO station had blown up after the fight. Everyone from the Mansion had escaped, luckily. Except two.

Everyone had been surprised when Jex and Tali had bounced back so quickly after their spouses' deaths, but they alone stole smiles and glances when alone, and sometimes even when not.

It had happened at the funeral (there was one for both. They had thought it would be more comfort to share their grief). Tali, as she always did, spilled her feelings out to jex whilst platonically crying on his shoulder. She was angry, she was sad, she didn't know how to deal with Dot not being there. Jex was devastated at Jenna's death but knew he had to be strong for Tali. They had spent that night curled up together in bed, Tali's head pressed against his strong, muscular chest. but when they woke up the next morning and the sun streamed through the window Jex looked down at Tali's soft blue hair shimmering in the sun, and he couldn't stop his urge. he kissed her then, and she hadn't stopped him.  
He moved his body against hers, their tongues flicking against each others as she sighed into him. It was meant to only be a kiss of friendship, of comfort, but with each minute it was turning into something more.  
they had spent that morning pressed against each other, most clothes strewn around the room. Jex's room, the one he had shared with Jenna, but with her gone he only had Tali left.

Now, months later, they could hardly keep their hands off each other. No one knew, of course, but they were finding it harder to keep secret when they realised they loved each other. Tali couldn't stop kissing him whenever they started and Jex couldn't stop touching her body when they were in bed. People thought Tali was depressed because she was sleeping so much more, but she was actually sneaking off to be with Jex.

they hadn't gone all the way yet. Tali still had her dignity. But Jex wanted it, desperately, and she couldn't say no to him when she looked into his beautiful blue eyes, like the sea. But she stood fast in her decision, and said 'maybe later' whenever jex asked.

Everything changed one day when they were in the sitting room. Card and Colonel had just left muttering something about a bedroom, and Tali instantly rolled on top of Jex, pressing a hand against his chest and kissing him deeply. He was wrapping an arm around her waist when berx walked in unannounced, and stared at them, shocked. Tali gasped and pushed Jex away, blushing furiously. Berx wasn't sure how to react, and they explained to him that they were in love, and their relationship had helped them overcome the pain of their grief. He thought about it before telling them that he thought it was good, if it was helping them with the pain. He knew that love was complicated and strange, and that if jex and tail were truly in love then he wanted what was best for them.

That night Tali finally said yes, knowing that she had finally found the right person. After, they lay against each other in bed, pure love blossoming between them, and Tali had smiled and closed her eyes. She and jex were together, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
